


my first kiss went a little like this

by stardust_writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mystic Messenger Week 2020, No Angst Only Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i can't type a title with capital letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_writer/pseuds/stardust_writer
Summary: Areum and Jihyun’s first kiss went a little like this.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	my first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a whole collection of firsts planned, but I figured I could save that for another time.
> 
> I have a different OC for each route. Areum Song is the OC I use for Jihyun/V’s route. Other OCs may appear, but for this work, Areum takes on the MC’s role.
> 
> Songs While Writing: Stuck with U - Ariana Grande (with Justin Bieber), First Man - Camila Cabello, Heartlines (Acoustic ver.) - The Broods

_ Areum and Jihyun’s first kiss went something like this. _

It was a month after Jihyun had returned to her. The whole association was gathered at their place, just taking a break from their daily lives to spend some time with each other. They had just finished dinner, everyone having scattered around the living room and broken off into different groups.

Jihyun had taken on the role of doing the dishes, Jaehee and Saeran deciding to offer their assistance. Jumin and Zen were having some sort of debate by the television set, leaving Areum, Yoosung, and Luciel to talk amongst themselves by the sofa.

“You guys haven’t kissed yet?” Yoosung practically screeched.

Areum turned beet red and gestured for her friend to calm down. “Yoosung, please keep quiet! It’s embarrassing!”

“You’re damn right it is,” Luciel laughed. “You guys can immediately move in together, but can’t even give each other a peck on the lips?”

“We sleep in different rooms! It’s not like kissing is the only thing we haven’t done.” Areum pouted and shook her head, hanging her head low. She glares as Luciel laughs some more. Yoosung, on the other hand, looked frustrated.

“What? Don’t you want to kiss him?”

“I really don’t like where this conversation is going.”

“Come on, Areum,” Luciel teased. “You don’t want to kiss Jihyun?”

“Would you pipe down?” she said weakly. “Of course I want to kiss him! What girlfriend wouldn’t want a kiss from her boyfriend?”

“Then, why don’t you guys just do it?” Yoosung asked, exasperated. “Most couples don’t even wait a week before their first kiss—some even have their first kisses before they get together!”

“I’m glad that you seem so invested in our relationship,” Areum said, placing a gentle hand on Yoosung’s shoulder. It was stiff at first, but he relaxed after a moment. “But it’s just how it is. Jihyun and I agreed when we started this relationship that we wanted things to be natural! I won’t force a kiss on him if he doesn’t want it!”

“Well, how do you even know that he doesn’t want it?” Luciel asked, a smirk playing on his lips. “Because from what I hear—and see, because you guys have it so bad for each other—he wants it just as much as you do.”

Areum was already pretty warm in the face when this conversation started, but her face just took on an even brighter shade of red. She buried her face in her hands, the sound of Luciel’s laughter mixing with whatever rant Yoosung had gone into.

The idea that Jihyun wanted to kiss her too wasn’t far-fetched. In fact, there had been a lot of times that Areum thought he might initiate a kiss, but there was never any follow through, so she just thought she was seeing things.

“Okay, let’s please just not talk about this.”

“Not talk about what?”

Areum jumped in surprise. Jihyun’s eyes sparkled with amusement as he let out a small laugh.

“Nothing,” Areum said immediately. She turned to glare at her two companions to keep their mouths shut. Luciel held his hands up in defense, an innocent smile plastered on his face. Yoosung did the same.

“It doesn’t look like nothing,” Jihyun hummed, taking a seat between Areum and Luciel. He draped an arm across her shoulders. Almost automatically, Areum relaxed and a smile formed on her face. “What is it? Can’t I know?”

“Nope. If I tell you, then that would be talking about it. And we just said we would not talk about it.”

Jihyun pretended to pout. He angled his head closer to hers so that their foreheads were touching. Areum was forced to look into his mint-coloured eyes. She always found herself so easily lost in them. “You really won’t tell me?”

“Sorry,” she said in a sing-song voice. “No matter long you fix me with that stare, I won’t give in.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

Areum and Jihyun were so busy looking into each other’s eyes that they nearly forgot Yoosung and Luciel were there. Actually, they might have. They were so invested in each other that they didn’t notice Yoosung send Luciel a couple of gestures before getting up to switch places with him.

“Alright, how about this? We—mn!”

Jihyun couldn’t even finish his words. They both felt something collide with the back of their heads, causing Areum to lurch forward at the same time that Jihyun was. And before they knew it, their lips were planted on each other’s.

“Oops.” Yoosung and Luciel said in unison.

The couple pulled apart hastily, both extremely red in the face. They stammered out excuses and apologies, Jihyun bowing several times before running away into the kitchen and Areum hiding her face in her hands before sinking back into her seat, dazed. She could hear Luciel’s laughter and Yoosung’s words of disbelief, but all that registered in her head was the feeling of Jihyun’s lips on hers.

After everyone had left that night, it took a while, but Areum gathered up enough courage to go up to Jihyun and pull him into another kiss. One that was deeper, gentler, and sweeter than the one Yoosung and Luciel had initiated. Jihyun would whisper, just before he pulled her in for another kiss, that he’d been wanting to kiss her since he came home.

Areum would never admit it to Luciel or Yoosung, but this was all thanks to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystic Messenger Week 2020, Day 3. The prompts were Beach/Firsts, and I chose to write for the second prompt. The first kiss they had was inspired by [this](https://ynlife.tumblr.com/post/619858386304040961/things-jihyun-kim-would-probably-do-1) post on tumblr from [@ynlife](https://ynlife.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://stardust-writer.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardust_writer)!


End file.
